Jealous
by Yume Musume
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge:Innocence."Si me preguntan la razón por la que me gustas, es esa ingenuidad tuya, no hay nadie así en este mundo, Tweek. Es esa la razón de mis celos contra todo aquel que se te acerca, porque eres tan inocente que temo que pudieran hacerte daño." Creek. DEDICADO a Bleu14


**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r : __**S**__outh __**P**__ark _no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad de **T**rey **P**arker, **M**att **S**tone & **C**omedy **C**entral.

**D**edicado **G**aymente a **B**leu14

**Craig's PoV**

* * *

**100** **T **_h _e _m _e **F **a _n f _i_c t _i o _n _**C **_h _a _l l _e _n _g e:

**I**_** . **__n_ . _n_ . o . _c_ . e . _n_ . _c_ . e .

**S**á_b_a_d_o

No sé cuanto he tardado, ni cuanto llevo de retraso, y en cualquier situación, no me importaría, pero hoy era el puto día en el que tenía que llegar antes que los demás. Para el colmo, el calentador de agua explotó y tardé horas en esperar a que el agua se pudiera tibiar, y todo para que al final, me duchara con agua fría.

¡Gracias, Dios! Me has hecho que llegue tarde el día en que quería charlar a solas con él. ¡Sórbete ésta!

Desde hace casi un mes estuve planeando esta salida y el pendejo destino me ha tenido que cagar el día. Pensaba en ir a una convención de cómics con mis amigos, quedarme de ver antes con Tweek y alcanzar a Clyde y a Token. ¿Para qué llegar antes? Bueno, para darle un obsequio que le he querido dar para así, hacer más fácil la tarea de decirle que me gusta. No creo que sea sorpresa para alguien el que me guste tanto Tweek Tweak. ¡Sí! Me gusta, ¿y? ¿Algún problema?

Bueno, podría no ser tan malo el hecho de que los otros dos se hayan ido. Probablemente se hayan adelantado y se metan antes al evento. Así tendría mucho más tiempo a solas con Tweek. Sí, puede no ser tan malo. Hasta pensaría en sonreír con esta idea.

Por fin he llegado. Quedé de recogerlo en su casa, y heme aquí. Hemos salido tanto juntos y he venido aquí tanto que el aroma a café ya es muy familiar para mí. La misma rutina: Tocar el timbre, quitarme el gorro, peinarme con los dedos, ponerme el gorro y suspirar, preparándome emocionalmente para no cogérmelo enfrente de sus padres. No creo que fuera muy grato para ellos verme lanzarme sobre su hijo.

**-¡Hola, Craig! –**Es su madre, la señora que quiere ser mi suegra pero que no lo admite. **-Los chicos están arriba, pasa. **

**-Gracias. –**Qué bueno que están arriba. Momento. ¿Los qué están dónde? Esos hijos de puta vinieron hasta acá. Cabrones.

Subiré corriendo, abriré la puerta y les daré unos cuantos golpes por pendejos. Así lo haré, estoy seguro.

_Paso uno:_ Subir corriendo. Hecho.

_Paso dos:_ Abrir la puerta de una patada. Hecho.

_Paso tres_: Golpearlos hasta que mueran desangrados. Incompleto.

¿Por qué? Bueno, da la casualidad de que una puta de cabello castaño y que es una marica llorona está abrazando a Tweek, riéndose como pendejo y estrujando su cuellito. Como esa zorra no lo suelte, lo mataré. Maldito Clyde.

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?** –Todos, lo sé, tuvieron miedo al verme patear la puerta. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una diva que necesita una gran entrada. **-¿Vinieron a violar a Tweek o qué?**

**-Tú fuiste el que lo dejó plantado. –**Maldito seas, negro.

**-¡Yo no dejé plantado a nadie!** –Inevitable. Nos estamos retando frente a frente. Correrá sangre, sangre negra.

**-¡Craig! ¡Gah! –**Tweek se paró frente a mí. ¿Por qué, Tweek, por qué? **–Yo…yo fui el que… ¡gah! ...los llamó. **

**-¡¿Qué?! –** Creo que se asustó un poco. Pobrecito. Así tan indefenso dan ganas de…

**-¡GAH! ¡No me mates, Craig! -**¿Qué? **-¡GAH! ¡Demasiada presión! **

**-Sólo vámonos, ¿sí? –**Mejor saldré. ¿Cómo puede pensar que lo golpearé?

**-Pero están pasando el especial de MTV sobre Kpop. –**Cada día es más joto Clyde.

**-¡Dije que nos vayamos! -**Ya estuvo bien puto, no te quieras pasar de verga.

No sé si realmente tuve culpa en dejar a Tweek solo quizás debería disculparme. ¿O no? Bueno, al menos puedo pensarlo más a fondo mientras llegamos a la estúpida convención. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mierda! Ya estábamos a unos pasos. Ahora tendré que pensarlo mientras entramos.

**-¡GAH! ¿Craig? –**Su vocecita suena tras de mí.

**-¿Qué pasa, Tweek? –**Sus mejillas están rojas, quizás por el cansancio de ir caminando.

**-¡¿Estás bi-ngh bien?! –**No puedo evitar sonreír al ver aquel tic tan suyo. **-¡¿No intentaron matarte?!**

**-Estoy bien.** –Tú y tus paranoias, Tweek**. –Se me hizo tarde. **

**-¡GAH! ¡¿Estás seguro de que nadie te intentó matar?!** –Aumentó su histeria. Hay que calmarlo. **-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es demasiada presión!**

**-Tranquilo, rubiecito. -** ¿Por qué mierdas eres negro, Token? Si no lo fueras, podría darte una paliza por tocar a MI rubio, pendejo.

**-¡Tu turno…gente de color! -** ¿Qué me ven, pendejos? Si no lo ofendo es porque no quiero cometer un crimen de odio… Aún.

Bueno. Entramos al fin, después de comprar los boletos. El hecho de que fuera el turno de los chicos ha hecho que suelte a mi adicto al café, pero eso no me da más oportunidades de hablar con él. Al contrario. Bueno, al menos podré comprar lo que he estado buscando en este maldito lugar. Como si de verdad me gustara venir. Personas por todos lados, personas empujándote, personas tocando a Tweek, no. No me gusta. Al parecer a él tampoco se empieza a engentar y no sabe cómo reaccionar. Token se acerca a él, pero con un rápido movimiento, lo envuelvo en mis brazos y ya está.

**-Es para que la gente no se te acerque.** –Es mejor especificarlo antes de que me culpe de acosador.

**-¡GAH! Gracias, ¡ngh! ****Craig.** –Aún tiembla un poco pero creo que es por sentirme tan cerca de él.

¡Momento! Es verdad: Estamos tan cerca que siento su calor, y vaya que es mucho. No sé, pero siento que de pronto, de estar tan juntos, podría reaccionar mal.

Bueno, caminando no parece que vaya a haber algo que quiera. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar las pistolas de Bayonetta. Son esas cosas las que vengo a buscar. YA tengo años siendo fan de ese videojuego. Si las mujeres reales fueran como ella, no me habría enamorado de Tweek Tweak. No, mentira. Él es mejor que cualquier chica que pudiera existir.

**-¡NGH! ****¿Craig? –**Me llama de nuevo. **–¡GAH! ¿No son esas las pistolas que querías?**

**-No, Tweek, no creo que estén por aqu….¡Sí son! –** No es posible. Es un local dedicado a Bayonetta y Devil May Cry. Voy a tener un orgasmo. Todo está aquí: sus lentes, posters, el juego, el Soundtrack, el control especial de Xbox y claro, una caja negra con las palabras Scarborough fair**(1)** escritas. Encima de ella, están dos de los cuatro revólveres rosas.

**-¿Señor? –**Un anciano atiende aquí. **-¿Y las otras dos? **

**-Están dentro de su caja. –**No es posible. Aquí están, frente a mí.

**-¿Cuánto?** –No quiero escuchar, no quiero escuchar.

**-Doscientos dólares. – ¡**Vaya! En internet valían más de mil cien dólares. Las llevaré.

**-¿Comprarás eso, Tucker? -¿**Siguen aquí? Clyde no me deja disfrutar mi adquisición. Aunque me vea serio, estoy teniendo veinte orgasmos en este instante.

**-Sí. –**No sabía que me habían esperado. Eso quiere decir que Tweek sigue a mi lado. Sí, está parado a mi derecha, lejos de ese par de pervertidos maricas que son mis amigos. Algo parece perturbarlo un poco.

**-¡NGH! ¿Craig? –**Mira un montón de mangas. Quizás quiere que le preste dinero.

**-¿Qué? –**Ni siquiera me mira. A decir verdad, yo tampoco. Me están entregando mi caja en una bolsa de plástico. Puedo morir feliz.

**-¡GAH! –**Señala una sección de mangas muy rosas. De seguro es algo cursi. **-¿Qué es yaoi?**

**-… -**Por favor, no me preguntes eso. **–Son cómics japoneses para niñas. **

Clyde, por lo menos, no escuchó nada. Estoy seguro de que él sabe perfectamente qué es yaoi y me desmentiría de inmediato.

**-¿Vamos al stand de Kpop? –**Y hablando del Rey de Roma…

**-No, ya compré, me largo.** –Miré a mi rubio, antes de que lo arrastren con ellos. **-¿Tweek? ¿Quieres ir con ellos o quieres ir a una cafetería conmigo? **

**-¡Café, ngh, por favor! –**Jugar sucio siempre funciona. Aunque a Token no le haya gustado mucho.

Con una sonrisa salí de ahí tomando la mano de Tweek.

¡Bendito café!

**L**u_n_e_s_

Aunque estuve con él toda la tarde del sábado, aunque no hubo quien nos interrumpiera, aunque estuvo feliz por todo el café que bebió, no pude decir nada. El obsequio que le iba a dar estaba aplastado, por lo menos la caja. Probablemente por toda la gente que estaba en el lugar, porque yo con esa mochila, no cabía en ningún lado.

Aún así, planee todo el día de ayer como podría estar hoy aquí con él y decirlo. Para eso, no puede haber ninguna puta, como en el fin de semana.

Ahí está, sentado en su pupitre, temblando y bebiendo café en un vaso desechable. Su camisa, otra vez, está mal abotonada. Me pregunto por qué su madre no se da cuenta de ello y lo acomoda. Me acercaré a él y charlaremos hasta que llegue el profesor. Ya en preparatoria los profesores se toman su tiempo para llegar.

**-¡Hola, Tweek! – ¡¿**Kenny?! Pendejo, sólo esto faltaba. ¡Aléjate de él! **–No se te olvide que hoy almorzaremos juntos. **

**-¡Cl-claro! ¡GAH! –**No se espantó, ¿por qué? Cuando yo llego siempre se asusta. Momento. Kenny lo está abrazando. Claro, si es una puta barata de la calle.

**-¡Tweek! –**Llegué golpeando el escritorio, para que Kenny comprendiera lo que pasa.

**-¡GAH! ¡No, Craig! ¡No me mates! –**Tomó su café y salió corriendo. ¡¿No lo dije antes?!

**-¡Vaya!** -¡Cállate, rubio! Si hay un rubio chingón aquí, es Tweek, no tú. **–Asustaste a tu noviecito. **

**-Déjate de sarcasmos, McCormick. –**Maldito seas.

**-¿Celoso? –**Esa sonrisa tan cínica me hace querer vomitarte.

**-…-** No puedo evitar hacerle mi seña favorita. Si quisiera decir algo, tal vez sería: _"Celosa tu madre, pendejo"_, pero no. La seña habla por sí sola.

**-Dicen que los celos son desconfianza. –**Canturrea. Odio que canturreen.

**-No desconfío de él, desconfío de ti, marica.** –Una carcajada del pendejo de Kenneth y desaparece. Carajo.

Comenzó la clase y no apareció Tweek. Me preguntó a dónde se fue. Para el colmo, si no lo encuentro y pido disculpas, terminará en los brazos de la pendeja de Kenny. Es una zorra. ¿Qué acaso no hay nadie que quiera tocar a Tweek? Malditos depravados, pervertidos.

Lo tendré que buscar.

El descanso comenzó y no lo pude hallar durante todo este tiempo. Ni hablar, sólo debo evitar que se siente con esa perra. ¡¿Qué?! Ahí están, sentados, charlando, y la muy puta de Kenny ríe y toca la mano de Tweek. ¡No! ¡No, Kenny! Cuando la lengua mengua, está la fuerza. Si no me quiere hacer caso de lo que le he dicho, el puño tendrá que hablar.

**-¿Kenny?** –Es mi voz suave. **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Esperaba que Tweakers me enseñara anatomía.** –Esta es la gota que derramó el vaso.

**-¿Le vas a pagar?** –Jaque mate, Kenneth. Tú no le darás nada, perdedor.

**-No. **-¡JA!

**-Tweek, ven. **–Le extiendo una mano que se niega a tomar.

**-¡Jesucristo! –**Miró a su alrededor tirando de sus cabellos. **-¡Es demasiada presión!**

**-Vamos…** -Aún así, jugar sucio vuelve a funcionar. **–Te invito un café. **

**-¡NGH! ¿En serio? ¡GAH!** -Al fin confió en mí, dejando a ese idiota.

La fila es larga, pero por él, esperaría lo que fuera y creo que él, por el café, hará lo mismo. Es su droga. No sé si debería seguir dándole esa bebida o mejor hacer que se detenga.

**-¿Craig? –**Me mira confundido. –Kenny me dijo algo que no entendí.

-¿Qué cosa? –Seguro algo pervertido.

-Él quería que le enseñara anatomía, pero, ¡GAH!, me dijo varias veces 1313. –Esa perra pobretona. **-¿Qué es?**

**-Una carita feliz en Messenger, Tweek, una carita feliz. **–Fruncí el ceño mientras le daba su café. –**Toma, es tu café. **

**-¡GAH! Gracias, Craig. **

**-Por nada. **

Vive en la ignorancia, Tweek Tweak, vive feliz.

**V**ie_rn_e_s_

El día de hoy, no apareciste en la escuela. Me pregunto si algo te pasó. No es común que aparezca en tu casa de la nada, pero no puedo creer que no hayas asistido. Además, tengo el pretexto perfecto, pues no creo que realmente quieras atrasarte en tus clases, pequeño Tweek. En tu puerta, al tocar, escuché mucho ruido, como si trataran de arreglar la casa antes de que las visitas llegasen. Aunque no lo sepas, puedo ver que te asomas por la mirilla para ver quién es.

**-¡GAH!** –Al fin abriste. **-¡Craig!**

**-¿Puedo pasar? –**Asientes y cierras la puerta revisando que no haya nadie más.

**-¿Qué pasa? –**Tiemblas como desquiciado.

**-Te traje los deberes. –**Te doy un par de cuadernos. **-¿Por qué no fuiste? **

**-¡Ngh! Yo…** -¿Tú? **–Pude haber muerto. ¡No quiero morir, Craig! **

**-Tranquilo. –**Deja de jalarte el cabello, coño. Te lastimarás.** -¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo que a morir?**

**-Necesito…** -Miras alrededor. **-¡Café! **

**-Vamos por café. –**En tu casa hay, no entiendo por qué no te lo preparaste ya.

**-¡La maestra de Biología dijo que experimentaría una vez en la vida la muerte pequeña! (2) –**Ay, Tweek. Caminamos hasta la cocina por tu taza y respondes esto al llegar**.- ¡No quiero morir aún! ¡GAH! ¡No quiero! **

**-Escúchame… -**De tus suaves manos te sostuve para que dejes de jalar tu cabello. Al menos no tenías la taza en la mano**. –No morirás. **

**-¡Pero ella dijo! –**Si me preguntan la razón por la que me gustas, es esa ingenuidad tuya, no hay nadie así en este mundo, Tweek. Es esa la razón de mis celos contra todo aquel que se te acerca, porque eres tan inocente que temo que pudieran hacerte daño.

Aún así, no dejas tu histeria a un lado. Tendré que callarte a mi manera.

En otro instante, no habría sido relevante, pero era el momento. Te silencié con mis labios sobre los tuyos. Aunque no puedo probar el café porque nuestras bocas están cerradas, lo huelo perfectamente.

**-Tweek… -**Me miras confundido. **–Te mentí.**

**-¡GAH! Voy a morir, ¿cierto? –**Intentas moverte, pero mis brazos te rodean.

**-No. No te mentí con eso. –**Eres tan inocente, Tweek. Quiero borrar tu inocencia, pero me asusta que dejes de ser quien eres ahora, aquel rubio adorable al que amo.

**-¿Entonces?** –Me parece extraño que no hayas reaccionado mal ante el beso, pero, supongo que es bueno. O muy malo.

**-El yaoi es manga con temática gay, 1313 es un emoticono que te hace propuestas indecorosas y la muerte pequeña es algo que pasa después del orgasmo. –**Te ves más calmado. – **Y la mayor mentira que te he dicho, es que somos amigos. **

**-¡Lo sabía! ¡NGH! ¡Tú quieres matarme! –**Deja de ser tan paranoico.

**¡No! –**Tranquilo Tucker, todo está bien. **– Tú me gustas. Realmente te quiero. **

**-¡GAH! ¡Lo sé!** -¿Lo sabes? **–Tú…** -Al parecer ya no puedes hablar. -**¡Es demasiada presión! **

**-¿Tweek? -**No es necesario, lo entiendo todo. Bobo. **–Yo te protegeré. **

**-¡NGH! ¡Gracias! –**Tus mejillas se han sonrojado. **–También te quiero.**

**-¿Qué te parece… -**No lo soporto más. Han sido años de no brincarte encima, ya es mi momento, ¿no lo crees? **-si te enseño lo que el yaoi, 1313 y **_**la petit mort**_** son?**

Moví mis cejas con una torcida sonrisa de arriba abajo. Ni hablar. Ahora eres mío, Tweakers.

**-¿Cómo me lo enseñarás? –**No puedo creer que preguntaras eso.

**-Ya verás, Tweek, ya verás.**

* * *

**(1) Bayonetta (****ベヨネッタ****Beyonetta?) es un videojuego de acción desarrollado por Platinum Games. El juego describe las heroicas aventuras de la bruja Bayonetta, que deberá enfrentarse a una horda de ángeles malvados y resolver los misterios de su pasado.6 7 Bayonetta lleva consigo cuatro pistolas, dos en los brazos y dos en los tacones, así como una amplia variedad de armas secundarias y objetos para luchar contra los enemigos.**

**(2)La petite mort en francés, también conocida como La pequeña muerte, hace referencia al período refractario que ocurre después del orgasmo sexual. Este término ha sido interpretado generalmente para describir a la pérdida del estado de conciencia o desvanecimiento post-orgásmico que sufren las personas en algunas experiencias sexuales.**

Lo prometido es deuda, my dear, Bleu14. Espero que realmente te guste. Va con todo mi cariño para ti. C8 Me tardé mucho, es estúpido y me costó uno y el otro, pero es con amor y procura que te guste o.ó (¿?) ok, no XD.

Gracias a todos c:


End file.
